Serpientes
by NatFday
Summary: Les dijeron que una auténtica serpiente siempre tiene clara su posición, sus objetivos y sus ideales. Pero ellos siempre tuvieron muchas dudas sobre eso, tal vez demasiadas. —Serie de viñetas con distintos personajes para el reto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"—
1. Alphard Black

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes de JK no me pertenecen. Ésto es muy simple y sencillo de entender: si fuesen míos yo sería rica y no haría éstas cosas por amor a su arte. Fin.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el Reto _Hogwarts a través de los años_ del foro_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _El reto consiste en escoger un personaje de las cuatro generaciones y escribir una viñeta sobre cada uno de ellos. Por tanto sí, ésto es una **serie de viñetas. **Los personajes escogidos por mí han sido: Alphard Black, Regulus Black, Theodore Nott y Scorpius Malfoy.

Espero que os guste/entretenga.

* * *

**I - Alphard Black**

Alphard Black había leído que en el mundo existían muchos tipos de serpientes distintas. Grandes, pequeñas, blancas, verdes, rojas, venenosas… Eran tantos los tipos, que le costaba entender por qué en aquel enorme colegio, en una casa como Slytherin, con tantos alumnos de distintas edades, solo existían víboras llenas de veneno, dispuestas a matar a todo aquel que no fuese de su especie.

A veces, cuando escuchaba aquellos horribles discursos de Abraxas Malfoy sobre la importancia de mantener impoluta la pureza dentro de su apreciada casa, se preguntaba si, tal vez, cabía la posibilidad de que entrasen muchas especies distintas de serpientes en Slytherin que luego eran devoradas, consumidas lentamente por las más grandes y fuertes, que se imponían con sus prejuicios y amenazaban a cualquiera que se atreviese a llevarles la contraria.

Alphard pertenecía a esa clase dominante de serpientes que abusaban de las pequeñas culebras y las instaban a convertirse en verdaderos reptiles depredadores. Pero nunca se había sentido como tal. Era, en su opinión, un pez fuera del agua. Tanto en su casa como en su familia. Se había criado con los ideales más conservadores del mundo mágico, y aún así seguía pensando que todo aquello de la pureza no era para tanto.

Los pensamientos arcaicos, pensaba, no ayudaban en nada a la evolución social. Y Alphard Black nunca había sido partidario de estancarse en el pasado, sino de mirar hacia el futuro.

Pero él no era un valiente Gryffindor, poseedor de las agallas suficientes para levantar la voz en medio de una conversación y explicar sus argumentos contrarios en público, con firmeza y seguridad, acatando de buenas a primeras todas las consecuencias que ello podía conllevarle. Él era un astuto Slytherin, con la inteligencia suficiente para saber cómo guardarse las espaldas. Por eso, tal vez, había adquirido fama de ser alguien callado e introvertido, que prefería no ser partícipe de los debates políticos ni de las charlas conjuntas.

Él era un ser independiente, retraído, que gozaba de leer asolas y no se juntaba con ningún grupo ni pertenecía a ningún tipo de club. Prefería ser un individuo solitario a formar parte de una masa de serpientes tan heterogéneas como corrosivas.

Alphard solo se atrevería en dos ocasiones a lo largo de su vida a desafiar a el resto de serpientes, poniendo así en peligro su propio estatus como tal. La primera fue aquel día en el pasillo del segundo piso.

Él volvía de su clase de transformaciones. Aquella asignatura no era de sus favoritas, pues nunca había tenido el más mínimo interés en esa disciplina, pero Alphard tenía fama de buen alumno, y pese a su desinterés en la materia intentaba aplicarse lo suficiente para que no disminuyera su nivel académico. Recordaría siempre aquel momento, poco después de dar las cinco de la tarde, cuando se topó con su hermana Walburga en el pasillo.

Los ojos encendidos en ira de la chica, la varita en mano y las mandíbulas en tensión, apuntando a un alumno de Hufflepuff. Un muchacho que no debería tener más de once o doce años.

Alphard observó la escena, vio a su hermana, rabiosa, con el genio que la caracterizaba y que tantas veces incluso él había temido. Parecía que fuese a matar a aquel chico.

—¡¿Qué ME HAS DICHO, ASQUEROSO IMPURO?! —Bramó.

El Slytherin tragó saliva, no por miedo hacia su hermana, sino temiendo por el destino de aquel chico. Walburga era inteligente, no lo mataría, pero le haría pasar la peor tarde de su vida. No sabía que había sucedido entre ellos, aunque supuso que sería una minucia. Cuando se trataba de temas de sangre, incluso un mero "hola" por parte de algún "impuro" era suficiente para sacar de quicio a la Black.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Temblaba de miedo. Alphard sintió que aquello no era justo, que Walburga era mucho mayor y más poderosa, y que lo más probable es que no tuviese nada en contra de aquel muchacho más que su condición de sangre. ¿Por qué, entonces, debía comportarse así? Alphard no era ningún defensor de los hijos de muggles, pero tampoco les deseaba ningún mal. Le daban igual, le eran indiferentes. Jamás le habían hecho daño a ninguno de sus seres queridos, y jamás lo habían molestado a él ¿por qué odiarlos?

En aquel momento, Alphard Black no vio a ningún impuro, solo vio a un niño aterrado y a su hermana de diecisiete años apuntándolo con la varita. En aquel instante, Alphard Black se olvidó de todos sus miedos, de las serpientes y de la sangre, agarró su varita y gritó:

—¡Expelliermus! —Y la varita de Walburga cayó al suelo.

Walburga quedó tan consternada, que su pasmo le sirvió al chico Hufflepuff para escapar de sus garras. La mayor de los Black miró a su hermano con odio. Y con las mandíbulas apretadas, arrastrando las palabras, siseó:

—¿En qué narices estabas pensando?

—En que no quiero que a madre le de un infarto cuando expulsen a la inconsciente de su hija por una rabieta infantil —mintió, respondiendo con total frialdad.

Walburga abrió la boca para contestar, pero se contuvo. Alphard sabía muy bien como camuflar sus verdaderas intenciones. Era una serpiente pequeña y sigilosa que sabía pasar por venenosa pero no tenía ni una gota de líquido tóxico en su interior. Walburga le contestó, iracunda:

—Te arrepentirás de esto, hermanito.

Solo una vez más Alphard se atrevió a desafiar a las grandes y venenosas serpientes, a las más grandes de todas: las de su familia. Y una vez más, fue desafiando a su hermana Walburga. Pero cuando Alphard le dejó todos sus bienes en herencia a su sobrino Sirius, ese que tendría el valor que él jamás poseyó para enfrentarse a todos los reptiles de aquella familia. Entonces supo, con certeza, que no: jamás se arrepentiría.

* * *

_Criticas, tomates, bombas y amenazas de muerte se aceptan vía Review. Gracias. _


	2. Regulus Black

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes de JK no me pertenecen. Ésto es muy simple y sencillo de entender: si fuesen míos yo sería rica y no haría éstas cosas por amor a su arte. Fin.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el reto: del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _

* * *

**II- Regulus Black**

Le quemaba la piel.

Regulus Black delineó con su dedo índice la serpiente que atravesaba la calavera de su marca. Una marca que le ennegrecía el brazo y el alma al mismo tiempo, y que poco a poco se iba haciendo más visible y dolorosa.

_Era lo que tenía que hacer._

Se lo dijo su madre. Su prima Bellatrix jamás se cansó de repetírselo. El mismísimo Señor Tenebroso también se encargó de recordárselo el día en que le hizo aquella marca. Y él… él utilizaba aquella frase como mantra. Se decía a sí mismo que, si la repetía una y otra vez, con convencimiento, aquellas dudas que tanto tiempo había estado reprimiendo desaparecerían.

Pero nunca lo hacían. Nunca se iban.

Apretó el puño de su brazo marcado, con fuerza, con rencor. Él no debía llevar aquella marca, ni encontrarse en aquel lugar, a la espera de encontrar a la familia muggle que le había sido encargada. Como si fuesen todos ganado y él el encargado del matadero. Él no debía estar ahí, no era su responsabilidad. A fin de cuentas, él solo era un _segundón_.

Recordaba la ilusión en sus ojos el día en que entró a Slytherin, y pasó a ser el primero ante los ojos de sus padres, todavía consternados ante el rojo y dorado que portaba en la túnica su primogénito. Regulus, a sus once años, creyó entrar en la casa de las serpientes como el mayor de los honores posibles. Ahora ya no lo tenía tan claro.

_Era lo que tenía que hacer._

Se lo decía a sí mismo, una y otra vez. _Una buena serpiente,_ había escuchado tantas veces repetir en su casa, _debe llevar con orgullo sus colores y la pureza de su sangre. Y defenderlos, hasta el final._

Y si aquello significaba arriesgar la propia vida por la obsesión genocida de un tipo con lucidez cuestionable, comenzaba a añadir él mismo, entonces también.

Había visto y participado en matanzas, en torturas. Había visto alumnos de Hogwarts morir a manos de sus propios compañeros, a muggles perder la vida sin saber por qué se les estaba matando, a familias destrozadas. Y todo ¿Para qué? ¿Qué salía ganando de todo aquello? Ser una buena serpiente, se decía, como su prima Bellatrix le dijo en su momento para acabar de convencerlo.

_Era lo que tenía que hacer._

Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. A veces, en ciertos momentos, Regulus no podía sino maldecir a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas. Culpándolo por su rebeldía, por haberse marchado de casa. Odiándolo por haberse borrado de la familia y haberle pasado a él, el segundón, el testigo de mando, junto con todo el peso de las serpientes negras sobre sus espaldas. Sirius era libre y él tenía una marca. ¿Y todo por qué?

Porque _era lo que tenía que hacer._

Pero culpar a su hermano no servía de nada. Por más que odiase admitirlo, él solo había sido lo suficientemente valiente para vivir su vida. Para cambiar el _"tengo"_ por el_ "quiero"_.

Tapó la marca con su túnica, no quería verla. La familia muggle no tardaría en llegar, eran los padres de un antiguo alumno de Hogwarts, un sangresucia que trabajaba ahora para Dumbledore. Era una forma de demostrar que ellos estaban dispuestos a todos para lograr su causa. Que escondidos en las sombras, como buenas serpientes que eran, atacaban y acababan con el enemigo en cuestión de segundos.

Regulus se preguntó en aquel momento si lo que el resto de serpientes buscaba era lo mismo que buscaba él. Y se preguntó, más seriamente, qué era exactamente lo que él quería en la vida. Desde luego, de lo que estaba seguro, es que no deseaba seguir viendo suelos atestados de muertos. De miradas perdidas que ya jamás se encontrarían. Aquello, fuesen del bando que fuesen, tuviesen la sangre que tuviesen, simplemente le daba escalofríos.

Tal vez no era lo que tenía que hacer.

Tal vez _era lo que ellos querían que hiciera._

En aquel instante, cuando volvió a sentir el antebrazo arderle, y pudo notar como el dolor dibujaba a la serpiente, se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez no debía dejar de ser una serpiente solo por querer tomar otro camino. Que, quizás, no tenía que demostrarle nada a su madre, ni a su familia, ni al Señor Oscuro, sino a sí mismo. Medir sus capacidades, cerciorarse de que, incluso un reptil, podía sobrepasar los límites de la astucia y combinarlo, quizás, con algo de valor.

El valor para asumir que, tal vez,_ no quería_ hacerlo.

Y en ese momento, Regulus Acturus Black, entendió que no todas las serpientes deben ser iguales, y que por diferentes no dejan de ser serpientes. Tal vez esas diferencias, le hiciesen a él una serpiente mejor, mucho mejor que las otras.

Entendió que _ya n_o pensaba morir por aquello que tenía que hacer.

_Ahora haría lo que quería hacer._ Aunque ello le llevara la vida.

Si moría, al menos tendría la seguridad de que ser serpiente a su manera, por primera vez, habría valido la pena.

* * *

_Bueno, le tenía ganas a Regulus, siempre ha sido un personaje al que me imagino increiblemente angst. Con mucha presión mental, muchos conflictos internos y quería escribir sobre él. Espero que no haya sido muy malo ésto xD_


End file.
